


Another Happy New Year - 1945 & 2018

by soo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: The only way to spend New Year’s Eve is either quietly with friends or in a brothel. Otherwise when the evening ends and people pair off, someone is bound to be left in tears. ~ W. H. AudenHow Steve and Bucky spent New Years Eve 1944 & 2017.





	Another Happy New Year - 1945 & 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twztdwildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/gifts).



> Title was shamelessly stolen from Spirit of the West song.

Steve reached out for Bucky’s hand and gripped it tightly as they entered the grand ballroom. The room was bursting with people. It would seem that T’Challa had invited all of Wakanda to his New Year's Eve party. He glanced worriedly at Bucky; he’d only been out of cryo a little over a week, this had to be overwhelming. 

He gazed deeply into Bucky’s eyes. He could see a hint of wariness in them but also determination. Steve knew no matter what he said they would be staying the whole night. Bucky always could out-stubborn him if he put his mind to it and tonight he seemed he had. Steve sighed. Bucky had been adamant that they needed to get out and away from the doctors for one night. It didn’t look like he would be able to get out of dancing either. 

Steve kissed Bucky softly, letting him know without words that he understood how much tonight meant to him and that he was there for him. He pulled back slowly and watched as the wariness faded from Bucky’s eyes.

“Steve, James, I’m so glad you could make it,” T’Challa exclaimed as he approached them. They reluctantly let go of each other as a waiter handed them each a glass of champagne. 

“Stubborn jackasses couldn’t keep me away,” Bucky said pointedly. 

T’Challa’s eyebrow rose. 

“Bucky won't let anything keep him away from dancing...including me.”

“You’ll find plenty of dancing; many of the side halls are dedicating to just that,” T’Challa gestured toward to doors on each side of the room. “I’m sure you’ll find one you’ll like. Sam and Natasha threatened to take one over. I'm almost afraid to see what they do to it."

“We wouldn’t want to miss that,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“I hope to stop in if I can spare the time. But now I need to greet my other guests. I know this must be quite different from the last New Years Eve you spent together, but I hope you’ll enjoy it just as much.”

Steve blushed as he thought back to the last New Years Eve that he and Bucky spent together.

~

Steve looked around the room as he entered it. He could tell that this had once been a lavish and luxurious hotel but the vagaries of time and war had caused it to become worn and scruffy around the edges. It appeared that Frenchie was right this would be a good place to hole up for the night while waiting for extraction. He caught Bucky’s eye and nodded towards the bar. 

“Bonne soir, madam,” Steve said haltingly as he approached the bar. 

“Bonne soir, messieurs. May I get you a drink before this evening’s entertainment?”

“Whiskies all around, madam,” Bucky chirped as he slid onto the barstool next to Steve. “After a round or two, you can bring out the ladies of this fine establishment.” 

Steve spun towards Bucky. “A brothel,” he hissed questioningly.

Bucky grinned. “Drink your whiskey, Steve. The boys just want to have fun; it’s New Year's Eve after all.”

Steve gulped his whiskey. He’d known since he was twelve that he was in love with Bucky. It wasn’t until he was fifteen when Bucky kissed him for the first time that he knew his feelings were returned, but they had kept it quiet. 

Bucky had slept with dames to keep up appearances. While he on the other hand had never been with a woman. Before the serum no girl was interested. After the serum, when every dame was throwing themselves at him, he’d realized he was only interested in Bucky. Peggy had come close but his desire for her still paled in comparison to Bucky. 

Steve downed the rest of his whiskey and signaled for another. 

“Hey, I got this Stevie,” Bucky whispered as he leaned in to him. He caressed Steve’s hand reassuringly and then turn to the bartender. “Madam, do you have an adventurous girl?”

“Oui, all our girls are adventurous. Are you interested in something in particular, monsieur?"

"A menage a trois," Bucky gestured to himself and Steve. 

"I have just the girl for you," the bartender motioned to her assistant, "send out Marie."

A scantily clad raven haired girl walked out of the back room accompanied by wolf whistled from the commandos. Steve’s eyes widened. She was beautiful and he had no idea what Bucky had in mind. But as always he’d follow wherever Bucky led. 

Bucky poured on the charm, “Marie, you look stunning. Blue is definitely your color, Bucky glanced over at Steve, and our favorite as well, right, Stevie?"

"Merci, messieurs, et Bonne Annee. Would you care to join me in my room?”

“Of course, dollface.”

Steve slowly got up from the stool and made his way to the back of the room. A chorus of cheers and heckled followed him down the hall. 

Bucky had Marie against the door, kissing her as his hands roamed all over her body. Steve backed up and started to turn around. A little hand latched onto his forearm with surprising strength. He made a small sound of protest. 

"Kiss her, Stevie," Bucky said firmly and pulled him closer. 

Steve pressed into Bucky as he leaned around him to kiss Marie. Her lips were softer and plumper than Bucky's. He moaned into the kiss when Bucky shifted slightly so that his ass was aligned with Steve's dick. 

"ls that what you want, baby, to fuck me while I fuck her?" Bucky asked breathlessly. 

Steve groaned and ground his dick into Bucky as an answer. 

~

“Our last New Years Eve was bit smaller, Bucky’s voice dropped huskily, and more intimate. But I’m sure this will be just as pleasant if in a slightly different way.”

"I hope it is and if I don't see you later, Happy New Year," T'Challa said warmly as he left to rejoin the rest of his guests. 

"Should we find Sam and Nat or a Swing dancehall?" 

Bucky slid his fingers through Steve's. "Whichever we find first. But it doesn't have to be just Swing. I have some...good...memories of 80's music."

Steve's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"The Red Room didn't just teach us ballet and how to kill people."

"I want to see you do ballet."

"You just want to see me in tights."

"Yes," Steve growled and he pulled him in for a kiss. The thought of Bucky in dancing in tights did something to him. 

“C’mon Romeo. If I know Natalia she’s found a the remotest hall.”

They threaded their way through the crowds, greeting the people they had come to know in Wakanda and visiting dignitaries, peeking into the side dance halls as they went. They paused in front of one that was playing the Clash and he could feel Bucky vibrate.

Steve motioned with his head. “Go on if you want.”

“Nah, let’s go hang out with our friends. Besides Sam will play the Clash if you ask.”

“Or if you ask,” Steve said with a hint of exasperation. One of these days Bucky and Sam would stop acting like two alley cats protecting their kitten even if he had to knock some sense into them to remind them that he’s no kitten. 

Bucky grabbed his hand, “I think I have a lead to where they are,” and pulled them after a waiter carrying a pizza. 

They followed the pizza waiter down a hidden hallway and into small ballroom. Steve shook his head as took in the multiple couches and coffee tables filled with pizza and other food had been moved into the room. Clint and Scott were sprawled across two of the couches while Sam, Nat, and Wanda were dancing to the Rolling Stones in the middle of the room. 

Bucky gave Steve's hand a quick squeeze and then joined the dancers. 

"Steve, come join us," Wanda called out. 

Steve shook his head ruefully. He'd rather watch Bucky dance and hang out with Clint and Scott. He was always so self-conscious on the dance floor, and it had only gotten worse after the serum. 

"The punk has two left feet. Everyone is much safer if he's not on the dance floor." 

Steve flipped Bucky off and turned to Clint. "How did you get T'Challa to serve pizza?"

Clint laughed. "I didn't. I bribed the head chef with fresh meat from my last excursion into the jungle.” He handed Steve a piece of pepperoni pizza.

“And the furniture?” Steve asked between bites.

“That was me, Scott piped up, I borrowed them from the unused rooms around the palace. It’s amazing how many couches can fit in a hoodie. I might’ve gone a bit overboard. I still have a few.” He poured a half dozen couches onto the nearest coffee table. 

Steve picked up one of the couches. Scott’s shrinking technology still astonished him no matter how many times he saw it. The physics of it hurt his head. He had only sat through one conversation between Bucky and Scott about it before giving up and seeking out either Sam or Nat to spar whenever the two of them got to talking about science. 

Dozens of waiters entered the hall carrying pizza, wings, and large trays of appetizers followed by T'Challa. They barely had time to set them done before the team were upon them. Steve settled back on the couch; he knew there was more than enough food for the seven of them to eat and he wasn't picky.

Bucky approached him carrying two large plates laden with food. He handed one to Steve and sat down next to him. "I picked up two of everything. You can get us seconds when you're done," he said and began eating. 

Steve took a few bites and looked around the room at his team, no, his friends. They were squabbling over food and laughing together. He couldn't imagine being anyplace but with them. He raised his glass and whistled to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast to all of you. Without all of you, Bucky and I wouldn't be here today. Each one of you has helped us in ways you probably don't even know. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and Happy New Year!"


End file.
